Shattered my Dreams
by Jaz1990
Summary: James left Lily to join Voldemort shortly before Harry's birth. Harry is now seven years old and his father makes a reappearance in his life. full summary inside..originally by jameslilyflower


**A/N: Here it is folks ! enjoy . Characters belong to jk Rowling and this story was adopted from jameslilyflower. I did make a few changes to it. ****Keep In mind this my first fan-fict and I'm leaning as I go.**

Summary:James left Lily to join Voldemort shortly before Harry's birth. Harry is now seven years old and his father makes a reappearance in his life. Can he convince Lily he really has left the Death Eaters and he wants to get to know his son or will she believe he is after something for Voldemort.

Prologue

As the wind howled in the darkness of night, all she could think about was saving her son.

"Why in the hell are we running towards the house instead of appearating there," yelled Sirius.

"My grandfather and I put wards up so nobody could appearate in and out of the house," Lily replied, as she tried to pick up speed towards the house. She ran through the trees as if they were nothing, she had to push herself a little harder, she thought. Her son, her only son was in danger and there was no faster way to get to him.

"Stupid, stupid!" Lily repeated over and over again, as she ran.

"Well isn't that great, what the hell were you thinking," Beth shouted out at her.

Lily knew that none of them knew about what her son, Harry, and what he could do. She didn't have time to explain anything to them. They needed to get to her house before the dark lord does, and at the rate they were going, it seem impossible.

"My son", she replied. She shook herself, "Listen, right now we need to get to the house. Then I'll explain." she was tired of all this danger that seem to hanging over their heads, why can't her son catch a break! Ever since he was born, constant danger was always near. But then again… She shook her head- something wasn't right... ...They were careful and still there was the constant worry, the constant danger… She stopped running, trying to clear head, but it was no use the same question kept popping into her head.

Why? It was suppose to be safe here, no one knew who they were, expect for her grandfather. She took all the safety precautions and yet they still found them. But she knew there was only person that knew where she had family, and that was James Potter. She closed her eyes trying to stop the memory to come into play in her …_she was waiting for him to come home, she just came back from the hospital and found out the gender of her baby_….Lily! Beth interrupted, "What the hell are you doing!" "Nothing," Lily replied. He left you, she thought as she began to pick up the pace. _Is he the one who is responsible for this? He had to have known_, Lily thought as she ran with them.

The man she once loved, betrayed her by becoming the thing that she despises, a death eater.

But why would he do this, give his only son to the dark lord. Why he did join? She thought, what was so appealing, that he had to?

Lily shook head her focus; she told herself, her son needs her.

As they ran up to the white picket fence, the first thing that they noticed was a skull with a snake going through its mouth.

_No No! _Was the thought that went in her head; his mark was here, was he?

As she ran through the gate; she notices that the door was off the hinges.

They were too late.

Lily knees buckled, she couldn't believe this was happening to her son in there, and he needed her.

She got up hoping they were okay. You can't give up just yet, she told herself. Lily wanted to go straight

in, but knew she had to wait for the others.

"Next time we're going to have to find a short cut", an exhausted Beth stated. "Hmm, here I thought nothing could slow you down. Where's Sirius?", Lily replied.

She wanted to get in the house, but knew that she needed to make sure that her friends were fine first.

"He's looking around the back, so I think that we should go through here and look.. You know to check?" Beth said.

The only thing that Lily could do to reply was nodding her head. She couldn't think of the worst yet.

* * *

A/N : **Reviews are wanted. Honesty is the best policy but please don't be too harsh.**


End file.
